Fate
by LadySer
Summary: Post manga/Broterhood. Edward comienza su viaje, pensando en el futuro que se avecina. Pero pronto descubrira que las cosas no siempre van conforme lo planeado. Crossover con Vocaloid.
1. Comienza el viaje

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y Vocaloid no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Empieza el viaje**

Edward suspiro, habían pasado más de 30 minutos y su tren todavía no llegaba. Observo su reloj por enésima vez y decidió que no se quedaría esperando por más tiempo. Camino hacia la taquilla y pregunto por su tren.

-Lo lamento, señor.- Respondió la encargada.- Todos los viajes a esa ciudad han sido cancelados por problemas en las vías hasta el dia de mañana.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Ed.- Pero si ya había comprado mi boleto…

-No se preocupe, señor. Por las molestias estamos ofreciendo un viaje gratis por otra ruta hacia la ciudad, el único inconveniente es que tarda el doble de tiempo y hace escala en la ciudad de Toragay.

Ed lo pensó por un momento. Tenía prisa y no quería tener que pasar la noche en un motel, además, el viaje era gratis, sería una tontería no aprovecharlo.

-¿Cuándo sale el tren?-Pregunto Ed.

-Dentro de 15 minutos.

-…Esta bien, por la ruta larga será.

* * *

><p>El tren se novia rápidamente por las vías, Edward Elric, un joven apuesto de ojos dorados observaba la puesta de sol con una mirada melancólica. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, Alphonse, quien estaría en ese mismo momento cruzando el desierto rumbo a Xing, hacia el lado contrario al que Ed se dirigía. Una pequeña parte de él se arrepentía de haber decidido hacer ese viaje en solitario, pero él y Al habían acordado tomar caminos separados para no pasar mucho tiempo lejos de casa.<p>

_Casa_, Resembool era su casa. Ahí estaba Winry, su novia, esperando su regreso. Ed sonrió, aquello hacía sonar a Winry como alguien dócil, la palabra opuesta que usaría para definir a Winry. Estuvo a punto de reír en voz alta, pero se contuvo al recordar que no estaba solo en el vagón, dio una mirada discreta a su compañero de vagón, quien dormía profundamente, y maldijo a la empresa ferrocarrilera de Amestris por obligarlo a dar un innecesario rodeo antes de regresar su atención a la ventana.

El sol casi se había ocultado por completo y las estrellas empezaban a salir. El curso de sus pensamientos guio a Ed devuelta con Winry. Recordó su improvisada confesión de sentimientos y volvió a sonreír. Al fin todo estaba claro y la única cosa por la que Ed se sentía culpable era de confesarse a Winry después de que Alphonse se fuera, su hermano había insistido los pasados dos años en que se decidiera sobre Winry de una vez, probablemente fingiría estar enojado, pero en realidad estaría feliz de que su hermano y su mejor amiga al fin estuvieran juntos y felices después del montón de problemas que tuvieron que pasar

La luna brillaba ya alto en el cielo cuando Ed sintió que sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, dejo que el sueño lo dominara.

* * *

><p>Ed despertó sin estar completamente seguro del porqué, en un segundo había pasado de estar en un sueño profundo a un estado de alerta. El vagón estaba a oscuras, las cortinas cerradas impedían que la luz de la luna se filtrara. Nervioso, Ed descorrió las cortinas y encontró la razón de su nerviosismo.<p>

El tren ya no se movía.

**Fin capitulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong> Como se habran dado cuenta, es un crossover entre Fullmetal Alchemist y Vocaloid. La historia se contara desde dos diferentes puntos de vista: el de Edward Elric y el de Len Kagamine. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este fanfic e involucrara acción, drama, hurtconfort, angustia, misterio, romance y otras cosas. ademas, les prometo que los apitulos seran mas largos conforme avanze la historia. Si les gusto, háganmelo saber con un review, follow o fav. Probablemente el próximo capítulo esté listo la próxima semana, así que no se desesperen, pronto sabrán que le paso a Ed en ese tren.**


	2. Noticias Inesperadas

**Capítulo 2**

**Noticias inesperadas.**

La Casa Grande, más que una casa era una mansión, la única mansión existente en el pueblo de Rhum. De tres pisos, numerosas habitaciones y una arquitectura magnifica que la hacía práctica como cuartel y a la vez elegante y habitable. Len Kagamine la odiaba, el ir ahí era sinónimo de problema. Sobre todo si involucraba a Neru. Len odiaba a Neru, la odiaba con todo su ser; desgraciadamente no podía demostrarlo ya que Neru era su superior.

Hablando del demonio…

-¡Kagamine!

Neru bajaba las escaleras de caracol con paso apresurado, se movía bastante bien para estar usando zapatos con tacones de 15 cm, ese día llevaba un elegante vestido rojo y había cambiado el estilo habitual de su cabello dejándolo suelto cayendo hasta su cintura. Al verla así, Len se sintió un poco incómodo con sus pantalones viejos de siempre y camisa blanca relativamente limpia, pero más incómodo se sintió aun cuando vio la ira en el rostro de Neru.

**-**¡Llevo esperando treinta minutos Kagamine! ¡Treinta!- Finalmente Neru termino de bajar las escaleras y ahora caminaba hacia el con paso rápido, su mano derecha se encontraba en una posición conocida. El golpe en su mejilla fue menos doloroso de lo que esperaba.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! Sabes que, ni me digas. Voy tarde a una reunión y no tengo tiempo para esto. – Neru masajeo sus sienes mientras hablaba.- Allá arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha, está un futuro integrante de nuestro grupo. A ti te toca entrenarlo, vigilarlo y explicarle todo, y eso incluye que se quedara en _tu _casa hasta nuevo aviso ¿Entendido?

Len abrió la boca para hablar, pero Neru la cubrió con su mano.

-No vale quejarse, perdiste tu derecho a eso al quitarme treinta minutos de mi tiempo.

Y sin agregar nada más, salió por la puerta y se fue.

Len se dio unos minutos para analizar lo que acababa de suceder ¿Por qué debía de hacerse cargo de un nuevo? Además, no habían tenido a nadie nuevo desde hace dos años, ¿por qué ahora? Len suspiro. Ese era un misterio para otro día, ahora tenía que hacer su trabajo y conocer al "nuevo".

Subió las escaleras y abrió la segunda puerta a la derecha.

La habitación era pequeña, con una cama, una mesa y una silla como única inmobiliaria. Lo único que destacaba era el hombre joven de cabello rubio recostado en la cama, sus ojos eran color ámbar y vestía ropa de viaje sencilla. En cuanto capto la presencia de Len, se incorporó en una posición sentada.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto el cautivo.

-Len Kagamine.-Respondió el chico, a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras el.- ¿Tú quién eres?

El joven rubio dudo antes de contestar, mientras tanto Len arrastro la silla a lado de la cama y se sentó sin apartar la mirada del extraño rubio. Tenía un mal presentimiento y sus presentimientos nunca se equivocaban.

-Edward Elric.- Respondió finalmente el cautivo, a la vez que le daba a Len una mirada desafiante.

_El Alquimista de Acero._ Por alguna razón, Len sintió el súbito deseo de reír, por suerte tenía el mejor autocontrol de todo el escuadrón Beta. Conocía las historias sobre Edward Elric, el Alquimista Estatal más joven de la historia. Ya podía entender porque Neru lo había puesto a él como su guardián.

-Un gusto conocerte, Edward.- Len le extendió la mano para estrecharla, pero lo único que hizo Edward fue fruncir el ceño_« Buen comienzo» _Lentamente, bajo su mano extendida mientras pensaba en lo que debía de hacer a continuación_« ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Me muestro amigable o frio, amable o desagradable?»_

Len sonrió.

-Entonces, Edward, bienvenido a Rhum. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí.

Edward frunció el ceño aún más, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué esa cara fea, acaso hay algún problema?

-¡Por supuesto que hay un problema!- Edward se levantó de un salto y Len hizo lo mismo, permitiendo a Edward tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y estrellarlo contra la pared.- ¡Ustedes me secuestraron, maldita sea!

Len puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ed, intentando tranquilizarlo. –Hey, cálmate no hay que hacer esto más difícil para los dos. Créeme, no querrás saber por qué te encomendaron a mí.

Edward se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, pensando en lo que debería de hacer ahora. Len se quedó quieto, mirándolo a los ojos e intentando transmitir confianza, en verdad no quería recurrir a la violencia. Estaba demasiado cansado como para llegar a disfrutar una lucha que probablemente sería larga y difícil. Fue un alivio cuando Edward lo soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama, Len regreso a su silla, no sin antes darle una mirada de agradecimiento.

-¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunto Edward. Directo al grano, por supuesto.

-Sabes, tengo una idea mejor, ¿Por qué no simplemente te enseño el lugar?

Edward se sorprendió.- ¿Es en serio?

-Claro que sí. – Len se levantó y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado a la vez que la mantenía abierta y señalando la salida con la mano libre.- Damas primero.

Edward le dio una mirada desconfiada, pero de todas formas salió. Len cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo condujo hacia afuera de la mansión.

Era una jugada arriesgada, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. _«Da lo mismo»_ Pensó. _«No hay manera en este mundo en que él pueda derrotarme»._


End file.
